


You Little Slut

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Ball Gag, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Body Writing, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, I Love You, I tagged it as DubCon because it kind of is, Implied Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Trigger warning: Mickey Mouse, Wax Play, Yes I actually have to put that, dub con, end fluff, like two sentences, lots of dirty talk, mild impact play, sharpie use, slut, sorry rob, thanks rob, there are some iffy places, these tags are a mess, use of toys, very little, what the fuck is that actually called, writing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's birthday gift is to tie himself up to a bed and let Jack have his way with him. Jack is more than happy with his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all fluffy. I suggest possibly not reading in public. Idk, you do you.

It was Jack’s birthday and they were on tour in Europe. Alex had been stressing over what to get Jack for months. It finally came to him a few weeks before tour while they were fucking. Jack had been holding his wrists immobile above his head and running his mouth about how much of a dirty little slut Alex was. Alex’s mind made the connection to a porno they’d watched months earlier.

After a good sleep and a shower, Alex started his research on the topic. He also started ordering different things. He had everything sent to Rian’s house for discretion and to hide it all from Jack. When they packed for tour, the only one to notice the extra suitcase Alex packed was Matt. Matt was easily persuaded against mentioning anything with a new Mickey Mouse plush.

Everything had ran perfectly, everything was set up for this specific day. Alex had convinced Jack to spend the afternoon with Rian and Zack, not drinking. He’d kissed Jack goodbye and disappeared back to their room, where he pulled out the second suitcase he’d packed.

The bag contained all kinds of goodies. Things Alex thought Jack would enjoy as well as a few of his own picks. First he got everything out. He set the black sharpie on the bedside table, along with two bottles of lube and a lighter. Then he set up the restraint system on the bed, not attaching himself to it quite yet. At the end of the bed, he lined up the toys he’d picked out; two dildos(a medium sized and a large sized one), a string of anal beads, a cock ring, two purple candles, and a cute little ball gag.

Alex stripped naked and locked his ankles into the restraints. He wiggles until he’s comfortable. He grabs his phone to text Jack to come back to the room before blindfolding himself and connecting the wrist restraints. Then he waited in silence.

It took Jack a few minutes to get back to their room. He opened the door and his eye’s widened when he saw his boyfriend blindfolded and spread eagle on their bed. “Babe...” He says, biting his lip as he quickly closed the door and put on the chain lock.

Alex jumped a little at the sound of the door opening but he grinned when he heard the told of voice Jack was using. It was his ‘I really shouldn’t be as turned on as I am right now’ voice. Alex loved it. “Happy birthday, love.” He smiles. He felt kind of weird talking to nothing.

Jack stood speechless for a second before walking closer to the bed to look at what was all laid out. He trailed his fingers over the toys at the end of the bed and then up Alex’s naked leg, making him shiver. He stops his fingers just below Alex’s hip and steps back from the bed to strip.

Alex grins when he hears the clank of a belt hitting the floor. His hands flex in the restraints. “I consent fully to everything that has been laid out for you. You can use whatever you want to. We have tomorrow off for me to recover, so don’t hold back.” He blabbers, trying to fill the silence.

Once Jack is fully naked, he walks around the bed, surveying what was his. “What brought this on?” He asks, his eyes flickering between Alex’s gorgeous body and the toys. What would he start with. It was such a hard decision. He palms himself absentmindedly as he think of the different routes he could go.

“Remember about a month ago when you kept calling me a slut during sex?” Alex hums, getting hard under the weight of Jack’s gaze on his body. “It was hot. I wanted to show you just how much of a slut I can be for you. If you want, only call me slut the rest of the night.” He bites his lip, wondering if he overstepped a boundary.

Jack hums, feeling powerful. “And you decided that it would be my birthday present?” He asks, walking around the bed again to grab a bottle of lube. He flicks it open with his thumb, making a loud popping noise. This causes Alex to jump too.

“Uh, yeah...” Alex says, getting mixed messages between Jack’s words and the actions he heard taking place. Was Jack going to fuck him or not?

“Well, you made a right decision, slut.” Jack says, walking to the end of the bed to press two fingers into Alex’s tight hole, causing Alex to cry out. He slides his other hand along Alex’s inner thigh, just teasing the soft skin. “So the slut gave consent to everything?”

Alex moans, thrusting back on his fingers. He loved the burn and stretch of Jack’s fingers inside of him. The little four letter word kept repeating in his mind, making him feel like jello. He nods. “Anything, baby. Anything for you.”

Jack grins and starts scissoring his fingers, working them in and out as he did so. “Such a good little slut. Giving me anything I want.” He purrs, slipping a third finger into Alex. He thrusts them into him, closing his eyes to listen to the whimpers and pants of his boyfriend. “You take my fingers so well.”

Once Alex was nice and open for him, Jack pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread. He takes the smaller dildo of the two and coats it in lube. Just as Alex is about to whine about being empty, he presses the toy into him, all the way to the base. Alex squeaks and clenches around it.

Jack fucks him with it with slow thrusts, being careful not to hit his prostate at all. This was merely to loosen him more. Alex whimpers, his hands grasping at the air. He couldn’t believe how fast Jack had gotten into this. He’d expected a bit more conversation, but here he was, already being fucked.

“You can feel each ridge, can’t you. A little slut like you can tell the difference between plastic and flesh. I bet you’re comparing it to mine right now.” Jack snarks. His cock twitched at his thigh and he reached down to pinch the base. He’d get his fun later. He had plans first. He started to speed up his hand, fucking Alex harder and faster with the dildo, making him pant with need.

“Yes, fuck please.” Alex pulled on his restraints and thrusts his hips, needing more. He hadn’t quite thought this out as well as he probably should have. With doing this, he was going to be Jack’s toy for the evening. He was going to end strung out most of the night.

Jack grins at his words and without a sound yanks the dildo out of Alex roughly. There was enough lube to make it pop out without any damage, but it still tore a loud moan out of Alex. Jack hums and grabs the string of beads. He’d used them before so he knew what to expect. He carefully lubed them up, being as silent as he could to not alert Alex as to what was next.

This entire scenario had been one of Jack’s biggest fantasies. Walking into it earlier, on his birthday no less, fuck, Jack was a lucky man. He regulates his breathing to make himself even more silent as he begins to press the first bead into Alex. It goes easily being smaller than the dildo. He’s still slow to push the second one in, this one needing a bit more encouraging.

Alex was blind to what was happening and Jack seemed to be making it a point to be extra quiet too. So he was surprised when the first bead slid into him. He moans quietly at it. The second one was a bit of a stretch, making him moan louder. He knew what was coming as the third one was pressed into him. His cock twitched and drooled as his as was stretched even wider than what the dildo had been.

The fourth bead took a bit of work and more lube. Both Alex and Jack moaned when it finally popped in. “You like that, you little slut?” Jack purrs, tracing Alex’s puckered hole with his callused fingertip.

Alex’s rim was very sensitive at this point from all the stretching. When the rough finger rubbed against it, Alex shivered. It was a weird mix of pain and oh-god-yes. Either way, he was a mess. He actually had tears in his eyes as his cock drooled more precum onto his stomach.

Jack has to pinch the base of his cock yet again to hold off his orgasm. Alex was just so fucking sexy like this. He positions the base of the beads just below Alex’s balls and rubs his thighs, thinking. “What should I do next, huh slut? Should I grab the sharpie over there and write how much of a slut you are?”

Alex moans at the thought of being semi-permanently inked with that. He’d have to be mindful of what he wore for at least a week. He thrusts his hips, looking for friction. “Please.” He whimpers, unable to think of other actual words.

Jack smirks and climbs onto the bed finally. He straddles Alex’s thighs and grabs the sharpie. He uncaps it loudly and leans over Alex’s chest. Without a word, he starts writing across Alex’s abdomen in his messy scrawl, all caps; ‘JACK BARAKAT’S SLUT’. He blows on the drying ink and stares at it proudly.

Alex tried to make out what Jack was writing just from feel, but he couldn’t. The air being blown over his chest made him shiver and clench on the beads. Which made him moan when one pressed perfectly against his prostate.

Jack watched from a closer vantage point as Alex’s cock leaked over the new ink. Of course it didn’t smear, sharpies were good for that. He caps the marker and drops it on the floor. He slides his hands up along Alex’s sides to his pecks. Both index fingers and thumbs clamp on to Alex’s nipples, pinching hard.

Alex screams and arches his back. God, he never knew he was this into pain play. He was fucked. Jack was going to have so much fun with him when they got home.

Jack frowns and slaps his thigh. “Good sluts don’t disturb the neighbors. Now you don’t get to make noise.” He growls, reaching for the ball gag. He grabs Alex’s hair and pulls his head up so he can strap the ball gag around Alex’s head.

Alex whimpers at the slap but eagerly takes the gag. He was being a good little slut for Jack. That’s what he was supposed to be doing. He was aching and in need of an orgasm, but he had to wait for Jack to let him. He instinctively knew that.

Jack looked back at the toys he had left to play with. He’d leave the large dildo for another time, wanting Alex to feel the burn when he finally fucked him. The cock ring was irrelevant, Alex didn’t normally come untouched. Ah, but the candles. Those were an interesting choice. Clearly went along with Alex’s pain kink.

“You’re going to look so pretty when I’m done with you, slut. I might need to take a picture to remember.” Jack purrs in Alex’s ear. “I think I’m going to take pictures of you baby boy, all fucked out and needy for me. Is that okay? I promise I won’t show anyone other than the guys.”

Alex moans around the gag when Jack brings up taking pictures of him. The promise of showing the guys, their best friends, pictures of him in this state was almost unbearably hot. He nods his head eager, his pleads muffled by the gag. He wanted that so badly.

“Good. I was going to do it anyway.” Jack smirks, sitting up on his thighs. He reaches back to grab a candle and then the lighter. Without hesitation he lights the candle and holds it over Alex’s chest. He watches the wax melt with fascination. The purple would look so good against Alex’s skin. It’d look even better against the black sharpie on Alex’s skin. Jack was going to make a pretty border around the writing so it stood out even more.

Alex had been too much in a daze to hear the flick of the lighter, but the daze did nothing to block out the sting of the first drop of hot wax on his chest. It was followed by another and another as Jack worked his way down from Alex’s sharp collar bones to just below his pecs. Alex couldn’t stop the constant stream of muffled moans that were coming out from behind the gag now.

Jack couldn’t help but become carried away with the drips of wax, watching as the goo cooled on Alex’s skin and the older wax droplets. Jack suddenly wished he had more colors to play with, to make his border even prettier. He burned the candle halfway before deciding that there was enough on Alex’s chest.

Very carefully, Jack blew out the candle and climbed off the bed to retrieve his phone from the floor. He stood at the very end of the bed and took quite a few pictures of Alex’s naked form. It looked so different from when he’d first walked into the room. Now, there were visibly beads in Alex’s ass and his cock was strained hard against his abdomen, leaking over a bed of sharpie words and cooling wax.

Jack tossed his phone onto a chair next to the bed and climbed between Alex’s legs, unable to wait any longer to fuck his boyfriend senseless. “God, you look so ready for my cock. You’ve been ready for it all day though haven't you, slut. Your probably think about sucking my cock whenever you get a chance. It’s what your little slut mind daydreams about. My thick cock, ramming down your throat or splitting your needy ass in half.” He says, his hands going straight to the base of the anal beads.

Jack is not slow in removing them. He doesn’t rip them out as quickly as he could though. He wants Alex to feel each individual bead come out of his ass. “Do you feel it? Do you feel your ass clenching around the little chain for the single second of relief? You won’t get relief from my cock.”

Jack watches as the little pucker clenches around nothing once the last bead is removed from it. He smirks and reaches for the lube. He takes no time at all, minimally slicking up his cock before lining it up with Alex’s cute pucker. “You ready for me baby boy? Ready to take my whole length? It’s been awhile since you took all of me, sweetie.” He coos, teasing the ring with his tip.

Jack doesn’t let Alex do more than whimper a reply before he’s pushing into the pliant hole. Even with all of the prep and toys, it was still tight for Jack. Which meant Alex was feeling it. He was conscious of that in his speed, not wanting to actually damage his boyfriend. When he bottoms out he leans down to whisper in Alex’s ear. “I know you can feel every inch of me, slut. You’re always so vocal when I fill you. I’m going to fuck you into this mattress and all you can do is lay there and take it, yes?”

Jack suddenly realizes that Alex had absolutely no ability to tell him if it actually wasn’t okay and he froze. He nuzzles Alex’s earlobe lovingly for a second. “Babe, snap twice if you’re still 100% okay with this.” He murmurs quietly, biting his lip.

Alex thrusts back on him and snaps twice with both hands. He was more than okay with this. He was dead and in heaven okay with this. If Jack fucked him like this everyday, he’d never leave his bed.

Jack relaxes and pulls his hips back. He grabs Alex’s hips as an anchor and starts snapping his hips roughly. It takes him a bit to return to his previous mindset, but it does come back. As his fingers laid bruises on Alex’s tiny hips, Jack’s mouth began to run again. “You love this, don’t you. You love having my big, thick cock splitting you in two. This is as much a gift for you as it is for me, isn’t it whore.”

Alex nods eagerly, pulling at his restraints as he arcs his back into Jack. He was so close to over stimulated and he hadn’t even come yet. He was a whimpering mess, with tears streaming down his face from under the blindfold.

“Come on, scream for me, scream around your pretty little gag. Make the neighbors hear how well fucked you are.” Jack demands as he grinds hard against Alex’s prostate. Alex actually does scream, as his orgasm rips through him. He spasms around Jack’s cock as he adds even more to the mess that was his chest.

Jack watches in amazement and delight. He doesn’t still the sharp snap of his hips at all through Alex’s orgasm. He continues to fuck Alex even after his cock goes limp. “I’m not done yet, slut. You’re going to take my cock until I unload into you. I’m going to fill you up. It’s a shame we don’t have a plug packed, otherwise I’d plug you full of my come and you’d have to sleep in it. I’d use it for my lube in the morning.” He moans, fucking harder and faster.

Jack could go on for days like this normally, a violent snap of his hips as he fucked Alex’s more than willing ass. God, but today wasn’t a normal day. Today, Alex was tied to the bed and had dirty filthy words written on him in permanent ink. Today, Jack could feel the wax crumbling off Alex’s chest as he fucked him into oblivion. Today, was Jack’s mother fucking birthday and he had just received the best birthday present he never asked for.

Jack came with his teeth dug into Alex’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he buried his cock deep inside the singer’s ass. He almost collapsed on Alex, but was saved by his forearm that somehow propped next to Alex’s head.

It took Jack what seemed like minutes to be able to see again, what seemed like hours to stop tingling. When he did, he slowly pulled out of Alex and sat back on his heels. Very carefully, with the most delicate fingers he could manage, Jack began to undo the restraints that held Alex to the bed. First his ankles. Jack massaged the place where the leather had been before easing his leg to bend and straighten out. He repeated with the other leg.

Then Jack removed the wrist restraints, kissing each pulse point and gently lowering Alex’s arms to his sides. Next came the gag. He tossed it to the side and for the first time since they started, kissed Alex. It was soft and loving.

The blindfold came off last. Jack gently kissed away the tears that had come from the pleasure and smiled at his boyfriend. “I love you.” He whispers, nuzzling his jaw. After a few more kisses, Jack would take his boyfriend to the bathroom for a nice long soak in the tub. Alex would fall asleep in his arms from pure exhaustion and Jack would carry him back to bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
